Homecoming
by cookiemonster09
Summary: Amy Raudenfeld and Liam Booker were best friends growing up. In high school Amy fell in love with Liam's girlfriend, Karma. After graduation something happened between Karma and Amy causing Amy to leave town. Four years later Amy gets an invitation from Liam to his wedding. Shane convinces Amy to come Home and face her past. Shouldn't be to hard since she's over Karma...right?
1. The Invite

**A/N I haven't ****written in a really long time but i've had a lot of Faking It feels lately and this idea just kind of popped into my head. Let me know what you guys think? Don't be to harsh if it's horrible? lol. Thanks! First chapter kind of short but the next one will be longer. **

Amy Raudenfeld was going about her normal routine when it arrived. She had just gotten home from working the over night shift. She walked through the door, greeted Rex, her German Shepard, took off her gun and badge and began sorting through the mail that was sitting on the kitchen table. As she picked up a small white envelope she recognized the handwriting on it immediately. When she realized the content it held she felt sick. She wished she never opened the damn thing. She should have known better. As soon as she saw who it was from she she should have just ripped it up and tossed it in the trash. She hadn't spoken to either one of them in over four years.

It had only been a week after graduation when she decided to leave. The eighteen year old had used all of her graduation money, plus her entire savings to buy a cozy one-bedroom apartment in New York. Not long after that she enrolled in the police academy. After the academy she joined the NYPD. She wanted to get as far away as she could from Texas and the life she had there. She didn't think she'd ever go back, well at least not anytime soon.

Sure she missed her family, but Farah and Bruce visited pretty frequently. Even more so now that Lauren had decided to make the move to New York as well. She had fallen in love with the city during her visits, just as Amy thought she would. It took a couple years of convincing but eventually her stepsister transferred to NYU to study acting. Amy hadn't even thought of Texas in a long time, and then this arrived.

** Amy Raudenfeld,**

** Liam Booker and ****Karma Ashcroft r****equest your presence at their wedding.**

** Sat. June 3****rd**** 2015 at St. Mary's, 809 Greenwood Road**

** Austin, Texas**

Liam and Karma were getting married, and they wanted her to be there. A million thoughts were running through her head. Why did Liam invite her after she'd abandoned him? Did Karma know? Would Karma even want her there? She just stared at the invitation for a few minutes, before picking up her phone and dialing the one person she needed to talk to.

"I was wondering when I'd hear from you." Shane answered in his usual cheerful tone. "I'm guessing you got your invite?"

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Amy snapped. Shane was one of the few people Amy actually kept in contact with from home. He knew why she had to leave and he understood.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. "He didn't even tell me he was inviting you until like two days ago."

"Still, a heads up would have been nice." She sighed. "Why did he invite me anyway?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Shane asks with a sad tone. "You were his best friend Amy, he still asks me all the time why you left without even saying goodbye." Amy lowers her head for a minute, feeling guilty. She really never meant to hurt him.

"I know that." She answers quietly. "What have you told him?"

"Just that you needed a fresh start." He pauses for a minute before continuing. "I think you should go." Her head quickly snaps up at this.

"Are you fucking crazy?" She screams. After everything, the blonde couldn't believe he would even suggest that. "I can't!"

"I think you owe him that, don't you?" Again that feeling of guilt began to creep up. Shane was right. Liam had been her best friend since kindergarten. After the incident she left and never even bothered to even call him back. She should at least go and talk to him. She shouldn't have avoided him this long. He didn't deserve it. There was just one problem.

"What about Karma?" She asked, her voice cracking as soon as she said her name.

"Well you can either deal with her, or avoid her as much as possible." Her best friend explained. "But I think it's time the two of you talked as well, don't you?"

Amy thought about it for a few minutes before shaking her head to herself. Dealing with Liam was one thing. She would explain to him that things were really overwhelming and she was dealing with personal issues. He would be upset that she didn't come to him. There'd be tears, but he would forgive her. That's just who Liam was.

Dealing with Karma on the other hand was not an option. She'd be polite, make small talk, and then leave right after the wedding. No way would she risk being alone with the girl who broke her heart.

"I guess I'll see you in two weeks" With that Amy hung up the phone. She made her way to the bedroom and quickly began making preperations to return home.


	2. Meet Reagan

**A/N Thank you all for your amazing reviews! I know some of you didn't want any reamy and some of you did but I have to tell you I do love Reagan as a character and if I wasn't a total karmy shipper i'd probably be all aboard the reamy ship, so there will be some reamy in here. I'm sorry if that upsets some of you but I promise this is still a karmy story! Also to clear up some confusion in this story Amy and Karma graduated in 2011. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. **

"Please."

"No!"

"Pretty Please!"

"Amy no!"

"But I need you there." Amy pleaded for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. Her and Lauren were having breakfast at their usual Sunday breakfast spot. It was a little diner in Brooklyn run by an older couple, Noel and Stan. The stepsisters liked the sweet and homely vibe it gave off. At first Lauren hated the idea of having her meals in Brooklyn of all places, but the diner and the staff quickly grew on her. For the past two years now the pair had been meeting at the Wilson's Diner every Sunday.

They had been chatting about the usual topics, school, work, Lauren's approaching last year of school, when Amy mentioned the wedding invitation. She explained why she needed to go and decided to ask Lauren to accompany her seeing as Lauren finished classes two days ago. It was perfect timing, except the last thing Lauren wanted to do was go to Liam Booker and Karma Ashcroft's wedding.

"I will go home with you, but I'm not going to the wedding." The shorter blonde explained. "I didn't even like them in high school."

"You didn't like me either and look how we are now?" Amy pointed out. "I can't go alone."

"Shane will be there."

"He'll be busy doing best man stuff for Liam." Amy pouted. "Please, I'm desperate.

"I'll say." Lauren mumbled, before finally crumbling. "Fine, but I'm not staying for the reception."

"That's ok, I wasn't planning on staying either!" Amy quickly got to her feet and pulled Lauren into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Yea yea." Lauren responded while pushing the other blonde off of her. "You owe me."

The two were almost done their pancakes when Lauren brought up one thing Amy had been putting off.

"Have you told Reagan yet?"

"No, not exactly."

* * *

><p>The club was pretty crowded for a weeknight. Amy greeted Frank the bouncer, before pushing her way through the crowd and to the DJ booth.<p>

"Hey you." Reagan greeted when she noticed her girlfriend coming towards her.

"Hey babe." The blonde responded while leaning in for a quick kiss. Amy and Reagan have been dating for about three months now. They met when Lauren and a couple of friends dragged Amy to a club in the city for a girl's night after work. Reagan happened to DJ at said club every Monday and Friday night. On one of her breaks Reagan approached Amy and invited her up to the booth with her. She was reluctant at first but with some encouragement from her friends and a "You need to get laid," from Lauren, Amy decided to go up and talk to her. The pair hit it off immediately and by the end of the night Amy left with a phone number and a promise to hear from the other girl soon. The very next day she got a phone call from the brunette and after a few dates the two made it official.

"I didn't know you were stopping by tonight." The DJ told her, with a confused tone. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I wasn't planning on it, but I had the day off and wanted to stop by." She explained. "Plus there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Ok, my breaks in about twenty minutes if you want to wait at the bar."

"Sounds good." Amy kissed her cheek and walked back down to wait.

As she sat sipping her rum and coke she began to feel a little nervous. She didn't want Reagan to be mad that she hadn't invited her. It was just they had only been dating a few months and things were really good right now. She didn't want to rush things by doing the whole family introduction thing just yet. Also it was already a stressful situation, she didn't want Reagan to feel ignored or left out. She just hoped her girlfriend would understand that.

Amy was so lost in her thought she didn't notice when Reagan came up from behind her. She jumped a little when a hand was lightly placed on her back.

"Jeeze, what's got you so jumpy." The brunette asked, stealing a sip from Amy's drink.

"Sorry, just been a long few days." She explained.

"What happened?" Amy could see the concern in Reagan's eyes. She started to feel a little bad about not telling her sooner.

"An old high school friend of mine is getting married in a couple weeks and he wants me there for the wedding."

"Oh." The DJ visibly relaxed. "I thought you were going to break up with me or something."

"No." Amy chuckled. "Nothing like that."

"Ok." Reagan nodded. "How long will you be gone?"

"I have some vacation time to use so probably about a week and a half."

"But that's so long." She pouted, "Why don't I just come with you?"

"You have work." Amy reminded her. On top of DJing Reagan was also working an internship for a popular record label. She hoped if she kept playing her cards she'd land a permanent position there by the fall. "Besides I have some things I have to take care of while I'm home, you'd just be bored."

"Fine." Reagan sighed. "You better call every night."

"I promise." The blonde leaned in for another short kiss.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. Amy was lucky enough to have the morning shifts so her nights were spent packing and spending time watching documentaries on Netflix with Reagan. Before she knew it, it was time to leave. Reagan offered to drive her and Lauren to the airport. Bruce would pick them up when they landed.<p>

"I'll miss you Shrimp." Reagan told her as the reached the point before security.

"I'll miss you to." Amy quickly wrapped her up in a long hug. "I'll see you in one week and I'll call when we land."

"Oh gag me." Lauren mumbled and pushed past them. The couple chuckled a bit. The shorter blonde may have mellowed since moving to the city but she was still Lauren. "Bye lesbo!"

"Bye Satan." Reagan joked, before turning back to Amy and leaning in for a long goodbye kiss. "Bye beautiful."

"Bye." Amy whispered into the kiss, before reluctantly releasing the other girl and getting in line for security.

Once they boarded, Amy took her spot at the window seat and rested her head. Austin, Texas here she comes.


	3. First Encounter

**A/N Thank you again for the amazing reviews. Glad you guys are enjoying it. This chapter contains a flashback, which you might start seeing quite a few of. Let me know what you think! **

The four-hour flight went by pretty quickly for the sisters. Lauren slept for most of it while Amy watched Buffy on her iPod. She tried to distract herself from thinking too much about the wedding. She knew Shane had told Liam she'd be coming and she still hadn't figured out what she was going to say to the boy. She didn't think 'sorry I didn't call, congrats on the wedding!' would suffice. She also knew she'd have to see Karma soon and she didn't know how she felt about that, other then scared.

She would never admit it to anyone but even after everything they'd been through there were day she still missed Karma terribly. When Liam introduced the two they had instantly connected. Amy was always around dudes so it was nice to have another girl around and it wasn't long before the girls were hanging out and having movie nights without Liam. Not that he minded. He loved that his best friend and new girlfriend got along so well. That's what made Amy feel so damn guilty. While Liam was encouraging them to have girl's nights, Amy was falling in love with his girlfriend. Then again, maybe she had been falling for her since the day they met. She couldn't help but think of the day Karma Ashcroft entered her life.

_Shane's party was in full swing by the time Amy had arrived. Music was blasting from the stereo, sweaty bodies were bumping and grinding against each other in the living room, drunken teens were sprawled out on the couches making out, and a table was set up in the kitchen for beer pong. _

"_There you are!" Shane squealed, Pushing through the crowed of people to get to Amy. She could already smell the alcohol on his breath as he handed her a red cup filled with beer. _

"_Sorry, Lauren decided to pick a fight right as I was getting ready to leave." She explained while taking a sip of her drink. She had literally been about to walk out the door when Lauren started yelling about a missing skirt. As if Amy would ever wear a skirt let alone one that belonged to Lauren Cooper. She rolled her eyes at the though of it. _

"_Where's Liam?" Amy asked, noticing the boy's absence. _

"_Oh he's around here somewhere with that girl from his art class he's been seeing, Carmen I think her name is?" _

"_Karma actually." A raspy voice says from behind them. The two turn around to find a girl with long auburn hair and a cute blue knee length dress on standing behind them with Liam. _

"_My apologies." Shane quickly amends. _

"_No worries." She giggles before turning back to Liam. "Is this the girl you were telling me about?" She points to Amy. The blonde blushed a little. She couldn't help but notice how hot Karma was. She was quick to shake the thought from her head though remembering this was Liam's girl. _

"_That she is." He grins and puts an arm around the blonde's shoulder. "This is my best friend in the entire world, Amy Raudenfeld!"_

"_Nice to finally meet you." Karma reaches forward to shake Amy's hand. Amy can't help but notice how soft the other girl's hands are. "I'm Karma Ashcroft."_

"_Nice to meet you to." Amy tells her with a smile. "Liam's told me a lot about you."_

"_All good I hope." She jokes. _

"_Oh of course." Amy winks. The two make small talk for a few minutes before Karma loops her arm through Amy's. _

"_Come grab a drink with me while you tell me everything I need to know about this one here." She says, motioning towards Liam._

"_My pleasure." Amy replies and sticks her tongue out at her best friend, as she's lead away. _

* * *

><p>Once the plane lands the girls make their way to baggage claim and are quickly embraced by Bruce and Farah.<p>

"My girls!" The oldest blonde exclaims as she brings Lauren and Amy into a group hug. "It's so good to have you both home."

"It's about time you two came here for once." Bruce jokes before pulling the girls into a hug himself.

"You're right." Amy nods in agreement. "It has been way to long."

"Well you're here now and that's all that matters." Farah replies happily. "Lets get you girls home, I'm making a pot roast for dinner."

"Sounds great mom." Amy smiles. "I've missed your cooking."

* * *

><p>After calling Reagan to let her know they arrived safely and to check up on Rex, who Reagan had agreed to watch, Amy made her way upstairs and into her childhood bedroom. She was surprised to find nothing had changed. The bed was still in place, the glow in the dark stars her and Liam had stuck on the ceiling when they were kids were still there and the collage of pictures still hung on the wall. She ran her fingertips over a particular picture. It showed Liam, Karma, and Amy standing in their graduation robes, arms wrapped around each other, smiling big at the camera. It was taken just a few hours before Amy's life changed forever. Amy was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice her mother enter the room.<p>

"Dinner's just about down sweetheart." Farah spoke from the doorway. Amy jumped a bit, startled at the sudden interruption.

"I'll be right there." She said and quickly turned away from the pictures

"Okay." Her mother replied. As she turned to walk away she stopped for a moment. "You know Amy if anything's bothering you, I'm always here to listen."

"I know Mom, I'm okay just tired." The younger blonde explained. "Thanks for not turning me room into an office, or something by the way."

"Oh don't be silly dear." Farah laughed. "You will always have a room here, i wouldn't dream of changing it." She gave her a sweet smile and then turned and walked back downstairs.

Amy took one last look around the room before heading towards the kitchen to join the rest of the family.

Dinner was nice. The family used the time to catch up. Amy told them about a case she'd been involved with for a few months now that they were pretty close to closing. She also told them about Reagan and promised she'd introduce them soon. Lauren talked about her new boyfriend and an upcoming audition for a small role in an independent film. Bruce and Farah told the girls about an upcoming trip they were planning to the Bahamas, kind of as a second had just finished eating when the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting company?" Farah looked to Bruce.

"Not that I know of." Bruce shook his head. "Girl's are you expecting anyone?"

Both Lauren and Amy shook their heads no. Amy shrugged.

"I'll get it." She volunteered. "It's probably just a jehovah witness or a girl scout." She hopped up out of her seat and quickly opened the front door. She was shocked by who was on the other side. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought it was time we talked."

Amy nodded in agreement and stepped outside to have a conversation she didn't know if she was ready for.


	4. Confrontations

**A/N Sorry it's taken a little longer to get this up, i've been sick so i was resting a lot. As always thank you for your amazing reviews. Here's chapter four!**

* * *

><p>Amy stood in silence, shuffling her feet. She was trying to figure out where to start but it was becoming more and more difficult to speak. Finally she looked up to meet her former best friends eyes.<p>

"Liam," She says softly. "I'm so sorry." He gives her a sad look. She can see the hurt and confusion in his eyes and that she was sure her absence had caused.

"Four years Amy." He sighed. "I haven't heard from you in four years."

"I know." The blonde whispers. "I just, I had to leave."

"But why?" He questioned. "I don't understand Amy."

"I know you don't." She looks back down trying to piece together what she wanted to say.

"Did I do something?" Her head snaps up at this.

"No." She shakes her head furiously. "God no."

"Then why didn't you bother to tell me you were moving?" He remembered the day she left very clearly. It was just a week after they graduated. He decided to stop off at the Cooper-Raudenfeld house to see his best friend before beginning his internship at Squircle. When he arrived however he was shocked when Farah told him Amy had left for New York. She never said anything to the boy about moving to New York and he thought they told each other everything. He immediately tried calling her, only to learn her phone had been shut off. He figured she'd call him to tell him what was going on within the next few days but to his surprise the call never came.

It wasn't long before he found out Shane had been in contact with the blonde. Liam tried to get some insight on what had happened but all he ever got was that Amy was going through some stuff and just needed space from everything. After months of trying to find out more he gave up and just excepted that Amy was gone and he might never find out why. It hurt him that his best friend since kindergarten didn't feel like she could talk to him, but he had no choice but to move on with his life. It was only after he got engaged he knew he needed to reach out to her. He didn't want to walk down the isle without one of the most important people in his life there to see it, even if they hadn't spoken in years. Since he didn't have an address for Amy he asked Bruce to send it out for him and he happily agreed.

When Shane told him Amy agreed to actually come he was surprised but ecstatic. Yes, Amy had hurt him deeply, but no matter what he'd always love her. She was his family. As soon as he found out she was in Texas he rushed over to her old childhood home to get the answers he needed.

"I couldn't face you." Amy finally spoke up. "I knew if I told you I was going you'd try to convince me to stay, and I never called because I was ashamed."

"You're right." The boy nodded. "I would have, but only because you never told me what was going on."

"I just was overwhelmed with graduation." She started, giving him a half-truth. "It seemed like everyone had a plan except for me."

"What do you mean?" He asked, still not quite understanding.

"You had your internship, Shane and Karma had early acceptance to UT, Lauren was starting at ACC in the fall, and I was going nowhere." Surprisingly Liam moved forward and wrapped Amy up into a tight hug.

"You should have told me how you were feeling." He spoke in a soft tone. "I would have helped you figure it all out." Amy felt another pang of guilt shooting through her. This time it was caused by not telling him the complete truth, but she knew if he ever found out it would destroy him, so she stayed silent.

"I just thought leaving would make it easier." She said into his chest. "Fresh start you know?"

"I understand." He finally let her go from their embrace. "I just wish you would have called."

"I'm sorry." She apologized again.

"I forgive you." He smiled his signature grin. "I'm just happy you're here now."

"Me to." She smiled back. She didn't realize how much she best him until this moment. "So marriage huh?"

"Yea." The dark hair boy chuckled. "Can you believe it?"

"It is pretty shocking." She joked and nudged his shoulder.

"I'm just happy she said yes." Amy couldn't help the slight feeling of jealousy that passed through her as she was reminded of who exactly his fiancé was, but she quickly brushed it off as it arose. She did not have feelings for Karma anymore.

"Well I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Aims." He looked down at his watch. "I have to get going but hey, you should come to dinner tomorrow!"

"Oh no." She shook her head. "I couldn't impose on you like that."

"Don't be silly." He brushed her off. "You wouldn't be at all, besides I know Karma would love to see you."

"Really Liam it's fine."

"I wont take no for an answer." Liam refused. Amy forgot how persistent he was. He quickly wrote down the address and placed it into the blonde's hand. "Be there at six." With that he turned and walked back down the walkway to his Porsche.

Great, Amy thought to herself. Now she had no choice. She would not only have to see Karma, but now she'd be forced to make small talk with her over dinner.

* * *

><p>Before Amy knew it, it was time to get up. Sleep had not come easy for the girl. She spent most of the night worrying about the dinner. Sure, she knew she'd be seeing Karma eventually, but she figured it wouldn't be for another few days. She wasn't prepared for this. Maybe she could fake sick until the day of the wedding or say there was some kind of family emergency. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone.<p>

"Hello." She answered tiredly.

"You better be up and ready in the next hour." Shane said excitably from the other line.

"Uhg why?" She groaned. She noticed the clock alerting her that it was only eight-thirty.

"We're going to breakfast!"

"Fine." She agreed, only because she really missed the dramatic boy. She hadn't seen him since his trip to New York nine months ago.

"You could sound a little more excited." He sighed. Amy chuckled and shook her head.

"Of course I'm exited to see you." She told him. "Text me when you're outside."

"Will do!" He exclaimed and hung up. Amy quickly hopped out of bed, took a quick shower, blow-dried her hair and through on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a tank top under a short sleeved plaid button up, and her favorite beanie. By the time she was ready to go Shane was already out front.

"Took you long enough." He joked as she entered his car.

"Beauty takes time." She chuckled and pulled him into a quick hug hello. They drove to a Denny's a few blocks over.

"So," Shane started as they took their seats across from each other at the booth. "I heard Liam stopped by." Amy shook her head at him.

"You are the biggest gossip queen I know." She teased. "But yes he did."

"Well?" Shane fidgeted in his seat. He was dying to know the outcome of his two best friends conversation. He had been pressuring Amy to talk to Liam since the blonde called him from New York the day after she moved. He understood why she left, but he always felt Liam deserved at least some explanation.

"It went well." She told him all about the talk between them and the dinner invitation for tonight.

"Are you going to go?"

"I guess I have to." Amy sighed. "At least after this week is over I'll never have to deal with her again."

"What about Liam?" Shane asked, afraid of the answer. He didn't want the blonde to go back to just ignoring him.

"We'll keep in touch." She reassured him. "I can't just walk away from him again, I didn't realize how bad I hurt him until yesterday."

"Are you going to tell him the other reason you left?" The boy asked quietly.

"Of course not." Amy gave him a look of disbelief. "They're getting married Shane, and if Karma wanted him to know she would have told him, she's had four years."

"I know." He said sadly. "I understand why you don't want to tell him but don't you think he deserves to know before he walks down the isle?"

"I can't." She shook her head. "It was a mistake and Karma and I both agreed at the time we would spare his feelings, obviously her decision on that hasn't changed."

"And yours?" Shane questioned.

"I want him to be happy." Amy said with a sad smile. "He can never find out."

"Ok." Shane decided to let it go. They stayed off the topic of Karma and Liam for the rest of breakfast.


	5. Awkward Dinners

**A/N Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry this was delayed, things just got kind of crazy in my personal life. I haven't forgotten you though or given up on this story! I'm not really happy with how this chapter turned out but the next one will be better, I promise! As always thank you for the reviews. Finally some Karmy interaction in this chapter though! Hope you enjoy!**

Amy stared at the door in front of her. She had been standing in front of Liam and Karma's apartment for the past fifteen minutes with a bottle of wine trying to gain the courage to knock.

"Ok you can do this." She whispered to herself. Finally she raised her hand to ring the bell but before she had the chance the door was pulled back to reveal a smiling Liam.

"I thought I heard someone out here." He pulled her in for a quick hug. "Come in."

As Amy entered she noticed just how perfect this apartment was for the pair. She could tell Liam probably let Karma do most of the decorating. There were scented candles all over the place along with pictures and pillows with inspirational quotes around the living room. There were also many pictures of the couple scattered in frames on the walls. The only thing Liam must have picked out was the white couch (because really who picks out a white couch) and the big screen TV.

"Karma will be out in a minute, she's just finishing up in the kitchen." Liam told her as he led them to the dining area.

"You have a really nice place." Amy informed him as she took a seat at the table.

"Thank you." He took a seat as well.

"Oh, I brought wine." Amy said, remembering the bottle of Pinot Grigio in her hand.

"Thanks, you can just set it down on the table." Amy nodded and did what she was told.

"Sorry it took so long, I just had to finish cooking the turkey." Amy turned towards the direction the voice was coming from. Her breath immediately caught in her throat. Karma was standing less then a foot away from her. She was wearing a cute low cut white dress and matching heels. The blonde couldn't help but think she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"It's no problem at all sweetheart." Liam told her as he stood up to help her with the meal and pull out her chair. Karma thanked him and took a seat directly across from Amy, forcing them to make eye contact. It was Karma who spoke first.

"It's really good to see you Ames"

"It's good to see you to." She replied, giving her a half smile in return. She motioned to the food in front of them. " Everything looks amazing."

"Thank you." The darker haired girl said softly. The trio fell into an awkward silence as Liam served the meal.

* * *

><p>To say Amy felt awkward would be an understatement. She had been sitting at the table now for almost a half hour politely listening to Liam go on and on about his big plans for Squirkle. She loved the boy, but dear god he could ramble. She also was doing her best to avoid anymore eye contact with Karma, which was not proving to be easy considering she felt the other girl's eyes piercing into her since the moment she sat down.<p>

"So Amy," Liam addressed her while taking another bite of turkey. "Tell us about New York."

"Oh there's not much to tell." She told him, trying to avert the conversation off of herself. She just wanted to finish dinner, get through the wedding, and go home.

"Oh please." Karma spoke up. "It's New York!" The blonde couldn't help but notice the way Karmas lit up at the thought of the city. She remembered the other girls dream at one time was to move to New York one day and pursue a singing career. Amy wondered if she still thought of it.

"I mean it's nice, I have a cute apartment right outside the city and I'm hoping to move up in the NYPD as a detective in a couple more years."

"You're a cop?" Karma asked in a surprised tone. Amy forgot this was something that the couple wouldn't already know.

"Yea, three years now." She said proudly. While growing up she never pictured herself joining law enforcement, she'd actually grown to love it.

"Not much money in that though am I right?" Liam wondered out loud, earning him a slight slap in the chest from his fiancée.

"Not everything's about the money, contrary to what you and your father believe." Karma scolded him.

"I was just asking." He defended, throwing his hands up in mock defense.

"It's ok." Amy assured them. "It's not the best money but it pays the bills."

Liam nodded, satisfied with this answer.

"How's the love life?" The boy grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. It made Amy laugh a bit. Time may have passed by, but he was still practically the same person he was in high school.

"Good actually."

"Yea?" He questioned. "Has someone finally tamed the Amy Raudenfeld?" Once again Amy made awkward eye contact with the girl across from her. She noticed Karma nervously shift in her seat.

"I mean it's only been a few months but I am seeing someone her name is Reagan."

"Is she a cop to?" Liam continued his questioning. He was really curious as to what his best friend had been up to these past few years. It was funny, now that they were in the same room it almost felt like they were teenagers again and no time had passed at all.

"No." The blonde shook her head. "She's a DJ, but she's interning at a record label as well until a permanent position is available."

"A DJ huh?" Liam smirked. "That's sexy." Once again a received a slight slap.

"So what about you Karma?" Amy asked, curiosity getting the best of her. "What are you up to these days?"

"Oh." Karma looked down with a slight embarrassed look on her face. "I'm actually working for Squirkle as well, at least for now." Amy was shocked at this answer. Last time her and Karma spoke about the future the other girl made it very clear she wanted to do something with music or even acting. She never once thought the auburn haired girl would settle for some desk job. Maybe time had really changed things.

The three continued to make small talk and catch up for the rest of dinner and dessert. Amy still felt a bit uncomfortable but she hid it well.

"Thank you guys again for having me." Amy said as she stood up. "I really need to get going though."

"No problem." Liam stood as well to see her out.

"We're both really glad you came." Karma told her with a sincere look on her face as she reached out for a hug. "Liam here has missed you a lot." Amy took notice of the way Karma spoke and knew she wasn't talking about Liam.

"I've missed him to." She whispered, letting herself get lost in the embrace for a moment before finally stepping away.

"Bye guys." The blonde finally turned and made her way out the door. She wasn't even at her car yet when the sound of the front door opening back up and a voice yelling for her to wait up made her turn back around.

* * *

><p>"Sorry." Karma said slightly out of breath from running after her. "I just forgot to ask you something."<p>

"What's up?" Amy asked in a confused tone.

"Some of the girls are taking me out tomorrow, kind of like a bachelorette party." She explained. "I'd really like it if you came."

"Karma I don't know." Amy mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

"Please." Karma pleaded, meeting the other girl's eyes. "It will be a lot more fun with you there, you can even bring Lauren." Amy chuckled to herself as she thought of the reaction Lauren would have to being asked to Karma's bachelorette party. As Amy looked at Karma She noticed the slight desperation in her eyes As much as she wanted to say no she couldn't when she was looking at her like that.

"Ok." She agreed reluctantly. Karma squealed and pulled her in for another tight hug.

"Thank you, be at the house by seven!"

Amy just nodded, unable to speak due to the tingles Karma's touch had sent through her body. As she drove home she let out a frustrated sight. Maybe she wasn't as over Karma Ashcroft as she thought.


End file.
